


lover be good to me

by drottkvaett



Series: Hozier lyrics insp [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, they’re just soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drottkvaett/pseuds/drottkvaett
Summary: The morning after, confessions, and Vax’s desire to just make out instead of eating breakfast.





	lover be good to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and unedited, sorry.

Percy wakes to golden sunlight streaming in through the window to kiss his face. He swims through layers of consciousness and floats to the surface.

The day is half over already, he notes, still partially asleep. 

He stretches lazily where he lies tangled in blankets, groaning at his stiff muscles, and his leg kicks something. He freezes mid stretch. 

Right. 

Vax. Memories of the night before rush back to him, and his cheeks redden. Vax’s lips on his, the wall hard against his back, Vax taking his hand and leading him to his bedroom, Vax spread out beneath him- he stops before getting too far down that train of thought. It’s too early for that kind of thing. 

He sits up and looks to his right, where Vax is curled up under his quilt facing away from him, hair scattered across the stark white of his sheets. He isn’t even using the pillow. He looks softer like this, fewer angles. His chin and knees must be touching, he’s curled up so tightly. His shoulder rises and falls, and Percy stares, mesmerized. Vax stirs and he looks away. 

Vax reaches out to him and his fingers are warm. Percy smiles in spite of himself. “Morning.”

Vax rearranges himself to sit up next to Percy. They’re separated by a chasm of tangled blankets and he can’t help but laugh. Vax flops backward toward Percy, head landing in the general area of his lap. Percy runs fingers through his long, coarse hair and Vax sighs in contentment. The light coming in through the window gilds his torso, bare down to where his hip bones just barely protrude from under the blankets. Percy wants to touch, then remembers he can. He runs the tips of his fingers across the line of his collarbone and Vax shivers. He leans down to kiss him. 

“Blech,” Vax pulls away and wipes his lips. “Your mouth tastes terrible.”

“Yours isn’t that great, either.”

“Bet yours is worse.”

Percy rolls his eyes and kisses him on the forehead instead. “Better?” 

For answer, Vax just smiles and tugs his jaw back down and their lips meet again. They kiss gently for a few minutes until the crick in Percy’s neck is too much and he sits up straight, spine popping softly as he does. Vax protests from his place with his head in Percy’s lap. 

“My neck hurts. Come kiss me properly if you want.”

Vax knows that this is more than an invitation to make out like the teenagers neither of them had been, and jumps at the chance. He kicks off the comforter and after extracting his feet from the sheets, he settles onto Percy’s lap, straddling him. Percy pauses for a moment and just holds him. This close up, or frankly, at any distance, Vax is intoxicating. He smells good, a scent Percy can’t place as anything but Vax. He nestles his head between Vax’s neck and shoulder and breathes in quietly. His fingers find Vax’s hips and he holds on. Vax taps him on the shoulder and he looks up. 

“Mhm?” he hums. 

Vax doesn’t say anything, just looks at him, smiling. He makes steady eye contact until Percy blushes and looks down. He’s smiling too now. Vax reaches up to run a thumb his jawline and Percy melts into a kiss. They kiss for a while, slow and unhurried, until Vax, impatient as ever, nips at Percy’s lip. He laughs and deepens the kiss. Vax shifts to get closer to Percy and Percy pulls him right in. Vax’s fingers keep tracing lines along his cheekbones and heat runs slow in his veins. Percy’s been in numerous relationships, but no one has made him feel quite like Vax does, seemingly effortlessly. 

They break for air and Percy’s stomach rumbles. They both laugh. 

“Breakfast time?”

“Sure. Lemme put on a shirt first. Dysphoria calls.” Vax stands up, jumps off the bed, and offers a hand to Percy. He takes it to stand up and Vax rifles through his dresser, finds a shirt, and tugs it over his head. It’s much too long and something in Percy is very interested in seeing Vax wearing his clothes. He tugs Vax in to kiss him quickly. Or not so quickly, as it turns out. The t-shirt and Percy’s underwear are the only clothing they’re wearing, and a quick peck turns into Percy backed into his closet door, and Vax’s wrists draped around his neck as Percy leans down to kiss him. He giggles as Vax’s hair tickles his chest, and Percy remembers that he’s starving. 

“Come on.”

Vax just stands holding Percy and makes a face at him. “Can’t you wait?”

“Can’t _you_ wait?”

“Fine.” He starts walking to the kitchen. “Only because I love you.”

Percy stops dead in his tracks. “Wait, you-” he whispers the last two words “Love me?” 

“Yeah, of course I do.” Vax turns around and looks at him. His grin fades slowly. “Shit, I’m sorry, I can leave, I didn’t mean-” He’s backing up. 

Percy runs after him. “Wait!” He rests his hands on either of Vax’s shoulders. “I love you, too. It’s- I- No one’s ever said that to me and I was just surprised because you’re you and so,” he gestures vaguely at Vax in general. “Ughh.”

“That’s my best feature. My ughh.”

“Can you be serious for a second? I’m trying to tell you I’m in love with you.”

Vax sobers up and looks him in the eye. “Love, I’m so sorry no one has ever told you they loved you before. You deserve everything and I’m so lucky to have you.”

Percy tries to find the words to explain how he feels and fails, deciding instead to kiss Vax instead. 

“Does this mean we can have sex instead of eating breakfast?” Vax mumbles against his lips. 

“No. Yogurt first.”


End file.
